


on the playground

by peachsneakers



Series: flufftober [17]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Autistic Logic | Logan Sanders, Bullying, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Developing Friendships, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Kid Fic, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders Are Siblings, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, past bullying, platonic intrulogical - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27785818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Remus and Logan make a new friend. Enter Janus.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: flufftober [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969483
Comments: 8
Kudos: 127





	on the playground

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: yours

Janus is a quiet child. He's had to be. Tossed around from school to school, thanks to his parents' many moves. They don't mean to ensure that he makes no lasting friendships, but that's the end result. How can you make friends when you're not there for very long? He's been to three different elementary schools, and this promises to be the fourth.

But this time is different. This time, his parents _promised_. No more moves. They _pinky swore_ and everything.

And Janus...

Still can't make any friends.

He sighs, pushing himself off the ground in the swing. He feels free on the swings. When he's up in the air, he doesn't have to worry about stares and pointed whispers, people marveling at his vitiligo or pointing out the fact his eyes are different colors. He doesn't know why his eyes are different colors, but everyone always assumes it's okay to ask.

"Hey!" A boy cries out cheerily. He's dressed in a shirt with an octopus emblazoned on the front, and he has a gap in his front teeth when he smiles. "You're in my class!"

"I am," Janus agrees warily, slowing to a stop. His hands are white knuckled on the swing chains. "Who are you?"

"I'm Remus," the boy introduces himself. He points at a boy who looks identical, playing kickball. "That's my brother, Roman. We're twins. Yes, we're identical." He sighs, rolling his eyes. "People always ask me that."

"People always ask me about my eyes," Janus comments. "It's annoying, huh."

"Oh yeah," Remus says, flopping into the swing next to him. "You seem nice. Wanna be friends?" Janus blinks at him.

"Just like that?" He asks. Remus nods.

"Why not?" He asks. "Unless you don't wanna be friends..."

"No, I do!" Janus hastily assures him. "It's just um." He bites his bottom lip. "No one's ever really _wanted_ to be my friend."

"Well, now you've got one," Remus says. "Two even, if you want. Wanna meet my friend, Logan? He's not in our class, but he lives next door, and he's _great_! He really likes space, like I like sea creatures. What do you like?"

"Um, snakes," Janus says, hoping that doesn't drive his new friend away. Instead, Remus's eyes light up.

"That's so cool!" He enthuses. "I love snakes! I wanna get one, but my mom said no, 'cause she's scared of snakes. Maybe when I'm older, she said." Remus heaves a very put-upon sigh. 

"I have a snake," Janus says. "It's a corn snake. Her name is Poison Ivy."

"That's a great name!" Remus exclaims. "I love it."

"Thanks," Janus says, his cheeks flushed.

"I'll go get Logan, okay?" Remus says. "He's gonna wanna be your friend, too, I bet."

"Um, okay," Janus says. He has his doubts about that, but then again, he never thought anyone in his class would want to be his friend, and there Remus is. Unless Remus is just playing a trick on him. But he doesn't think Remus would do that. He doesn't seem the type. Not like the boys at one of his old schools, who thought it was funny to shove him into prickle bushes and laugh while he cried, trying to get out. It only ended when a thorn ended up dangerously close to one eye.

"Here!" Remus cries, tugging an older boy by the hand. The newcomer has square-framed glasses he keeps pushing up on his nose.

"Hello," the new boy says. "I'm Logan."

"Janus," Janus says. "It's um, it's nice to meet you."

"Let's all be friends!" Remus cries. Logan blinks, looking just as surprised as Janus felt earlier.

"Okay," Logan says. "But um, maybe I should tell you something first? It's not really a secret, but it kind of is, because people are jerks."

"I won't tell anyone," Janus promises instantly. Logan looks all around, then leans in closer.

"I'm autistic," he confesses. "Sorry if I act weird."

"Oh!" Janus says. "My dad's autistic." Logan's eyes widen.

"He is?" He asks, almost eagerly. Janus nods.

"Yep!" He says. "He got diagnosed as an adult. But yeah, he's autistic. So um, I don't mind or anything. Or think you're weird."

"A friendship made in heaven!" Remus exclaims, delighted. "Come on, what do ya say?"

"Remus, you can't force people to become friends," Logan says, half-laughing. "But sure. I'll be your friend."

"Yay!" Remus cheers. As he bounces up and down, a star-shaped eraser falls out of his pocket.

"Hey, your eraser fell," Janus says, pointing it out. Remus snatches it up, studies it for a few seconds, then presses it into Janus's hand, ignoring his protests.

"It's yours now," he says. "A sign of friendship!"

"Well, um, okay," Janus says, not knowing what else to say. "Thank you."

"Of course!" Remus says. "Oh, hey, no one's in the jungle gym right now. Wanna play pirates?"

Janus smiles, the first real smile in a long time.

"Sure," he says, and hops off his swing.


End file.
